1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to differential processing systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
A variety of modern signal processing systems (e.g., analog-to-digital converters) process differential signals along differential paths with converter output signals obtained as the difference between the paths' differential output signals. This differential processing has historically been effective in reducing even-order harmonic energy. As the speed and linearity demands of these processing systems relentlessly increase, however, it is now often found that signal harmonics remain excessive.